


Excerpts/One Shots For My Queer Platonic Novel

by JudarBlackSun



Series: Wonders [1]
Category: Wonders - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudarBlackSun/pseuds/JudarBlackSun
Summary: These are just some really quick(two paragraphs) quick writings I wrote of my characters, Enji and Lisa. They are both girls, but are platonic soulmates.
Series: Wonders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904371





	1. The Woods

I feel the soil slightly give way as I twirl around and gaze longingly at the trees towering above me with their extensive limbs reaching out to touch the sky. Their leaves dance with the wind just as my hair does, but the music they make brings tears to my eyes. How can such beauty exist? The refreshing spring air fills my lungs just as the darkness fills the space where the Sun dares to not reach. I close my eyes and take in the energy and life of all these beautiful beings around me. My chest starts to feel heavy as the wonders of the forest start to overtake me and cleanse my entire being. I open my eyes slowly before walking over to the nearest tree; it’s so large that my arms could not wrap all the way around it even if I tried. Slowly and gently, I bring my hand up to the tree’s trunk and start to caress their bark. Amazing. How such a place be so lovely, but treacherous?

I yank my hand away from the tree as fast I can and start to pant in shock as I hear, “Liisa! Liisaaa! Wheeere arre youuu?” Oh, it’s just Enji. A sigh escapes me as I attempt catch my breath and shake my head at how she scared me, but I smile at her actions. 

“I’m over heeerree!” I call back to her. My hands go to my hips as my smile gets wider. My arms fall to my sides as I start to walk towards her, only the tips of my shoes touch the ground. Occasionally I lift my arms to pick up the edge of my dress and step over a log or a bit of mud, before I can see Enji’s figure in between some trees.


	2. The Fauna Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick(two paragraphs) of Lisa and Enji.

The sound of pages flipping and a young woman’s humming echo through the naturally lit room filled innumerable plants. The rustle of leaves also plays the peaceful melody of relaxation. On a beige Chaise left in the middle of the room, the young woman can easily be spotted from the entrances. A soft smile grows on the young woman’s pale face before a breeze shifts her hair and obstructs her view of the pages. Her smile slacks a bit and she returns the loose pieces of long brown hair to its place behind her right ear. As she returns to her reading, her smile returns too before another interruption pulls her from her book. 

A sudden figure bursts through the decoratively carved mahogany wood doors and calls out in a lively manner, “Lisaaa! What are you up to?” Even with the aggressive entrance, the figure has an obviously amiable presence that is the epitome of nonthreatening. The now named figure, Lisa, looks up from her book bewildered and takes a second before waving her over energetically as her book is clutched tightly to her chest. Shuffling over, the new figure trails her hands along the plants that have been specifically placed to form a decorative pathway to the Chaise and balcony. She plops down next to Lisa and reclines herself. 

“Nothing much,” Lisa replies animatedly, as she raises her hand to hide her smile and a little giggle, “I’m just reading about [something].” Her arms wave around in an enthusiastic way to help emphasize and articulate her thoughts and feelings. 

“Niiccee,” Enji drawls out and nods, “I was just bored and wanted to come bother you." She grins before running out again.


End file.
